


Three's Company

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi, Pining, not sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: Evan’s been listening to ‘Jesse’s Girl’ for the past five hours straight. No, he doesn’t have a problem.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote for a prompt a few years ago on Tumblr and decided to post here. Enjoy!

Evan’s been listening to ‘Jesse’s Girl’ for the past five hours straight. No, he doesn’t have a problem.

Quentin is—no, Idie is—Quentin, for argument’s sake, is Evan’s best friend, and listen, he’s been over Quentin since he got the stupid haircut and started acting like someone he’s not, i.e. someone who hasn’t dutifully written 60k of Drarry fanfiction much-beloved by 40-year-old moms everywhere. And, just saying, Evan read every word of it and left anonymous glowing reviews on every chapter, which Idie did not.

Okay, he feels bad for thinking that. He’s sure Idie will do the same once she finishes Harry Potter, and once he casually links her to the profile knowing she will be able to figure out who TelexPotterxKineticx63 is. So he really shouldn’t be badmouthing her just because he’s jealous she’s dating Quentin.

Wait, Quentin was Jesse in this scenario, and Idie is the girl he wants. Okay. Forget all that. Never mind.

Idie is beautiful. She has the best skin of anyone he knows after the Cuckoos, who are horrible anyway, and that’s why Quentin liked her in the first place. But it’s not just that, it’s everything about her: her voice, her eyes (mismatched orange and blue, absolutely to die for), her smile.

God, her smile.

And she’s the only one who understands Evan, you know, except for Quentin. She knows what it’s like to be treated like a monster so much you start believing it. She’s getting better, but god, he just wants to make all her pain go away. He loves her so much. He can only hope Quentin loves her that much.

“Hey, Evan?”

Evan turns around and Quentin is leaning in his doorway, and Idie is leaning on Quentin’s shoulders from behind. Evan’s heart skips a few beats.

“Yeah?” he asks, swallowing.

Quentin and Idie look at each other, apparently attempting to keep their faces straight. Quentin bows his head and Idie comes up to Evan, puts her hand on his shoulder. “You know we can hear that music, right?” she says, trying not to smile.

Evan glances at his speakers. He’d thought the rooms were soundproof.

Quentin comes up on his other side. “And, you know, I’m not supposed to read minds but—sometimes when people think as loud as you do, it’s hard not to get the gist.”

Evan buries his face in his hands.

Quentin and Idie each take a hand and peel it away from Evan’s face. “We think we have a solution you’ll like,” Idie says. When Evan looks at her, she kisses his cheek, and Quentin kisses Evan’s forehead.

Evan just nods dizzily, and flicks the speakers to the next song. They all collapse into laughter when it turns out to be ‘The Golden Rule’.


End file.
